


Remembrance

by twip



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Snatcher, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hat Kid and Bow Kid are siblings, Hurt/Comfort, The Twilight Bell, Twilight and Badger are cryptic asmr, i honestly didnt mean for this to be multi chapter, i hope you enjoy!, my first fic? wow this is gonna be fun, theyre siblings...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twip/pseuds/twip
Summary: Bow gets a migraine from touching a hat, and no one knows whats happening! three unqualified kids bond over how unqualified they are.(ON HIATUS!!!! (sorry D: ~Twip)
Relationships: Bow Kid & Cooking Cat (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Timmy (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Timmy, Mustache Girl & Timmy (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Uh, who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhok this is my first time writing outside of school work, so i know its trash but its good trash. i also still dont know how to tag things so bear with me here JFKSDFHKHSFD anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Neither Hat Kid or Bow Kid ever wanted to clean the laundry room. Somehow, they always got bubbles everywhere, and it would take days to get rid of them. Unfortunately, Hattie was the one stuck with it today. She stared at the window into the pile of clothes in the dryer, almost trying to will the laundry to fold itself. At least it's not the lab, she reminded herself as she stubbornly unloaded the dryer.   
Abruptly, Hat Kid's sixth sense started going off. It startled her at first, as it only happens when there's a Time Piece around... or when she and Bow wore their signature head pieces in the same room. But then, she realized where her sense was pointing to. Her eyebrows knitted together and she squinted in confusion. Behind the washer?  
She had to push the washer out of the way, which was easier said than done. Hat Kid put her back against the wall, feet against the washer, and pushed as hard as she could. It took 5 different pushes, two of which had her contemplating whether or not to use her brewing hat to just blow up the pecking thing, but she finally moved it! After the large machine was out of the way, Hattie saw what her top hat’s sense was trying to get her to see. A dark grey cap, obviously worn with the fabric ripped and singed in some places. Dread dripped in her mind as she reached out. Should I... know what this is? She thought to herself.  
Hat Kid picked up the cap. And oh gods, it felt like she had been hit with one of MB’s mega charges, except way worse. She immediately dropped the hat and it fell into the laundry basket, and the kid dropped to the floor. Her head hadn't hurt like that since she fell from Space! By basic deduction skills, Hattie should know the owner of that hat. So why doesn't she know who it belongs to? She should know who it is, where did they go?!  
Quiet footsteps indicated someone had walked into the laundry room and disrupted Hattie’s thoughts. "Hi, Hat! do you need any help?" The kid with the top hat spun around and looked at who was there, more panicked than intended. It was Bow Kid, she had her signature blue ribbon in her hair, and was wearing a clearly forced smile.  
"Uh— no. Thanks, though." Hat Kid managed to say, the weight of what just happened still on her shoulders.   
Bow glanced at Hattie with suspicion, a look Hattie opted to ignore, until her friend’s eyes landed on the cap in the laundry basket. "Oh, is that a new hat flair?" she asked with forced casualty.  
Of course she would talk about the cap, Hattie groaned internally. Bow had the same sixth-sense after all. I can't lie to her, even if I wanted to. She took a deep breath and began to explain, "Uh, no. At least I don't think so. I found it behind the washing machine." Hattie crossed her arms and turned away from the basket. “It’s odd, don’t touch it.”  
Bow walked over anyway, it was almost like she wasn’t in control of herself. She picked up the hat, and her whole body looked like it was a broken arcade game. “What did I just pecking say! Drop it!” Hattie yelled, but it looked like Bow couldn’t hear her over what was happening to her. It seemed like the pain made her clutch the cap more, and after a few seconds she collapsed to the ground.

<[-----]>

"Um, okay?" Bow laughed. What else could it be? She walked over and picked up the worn cap, barely registering Hat Kid’s warning. Bow recalled Hat Kid swearing, or shouting something at her, but she couldn't hear her over the sound of static. Fuzzy white-noise filled Bow’s head and a name was being screamed at her over and over like a mantra. Her head spun, and the throbbing pain was indescribable. Bow would have sworn that she had been shot if she wasn't in their laundry room. I’m so sorry but I don’t know who that is! she tried to apologize, but no sound came out.  
Then everything went black. 

<[-----]>

Bow woke with a jolt and tried to stand up, but was effectively smothered by the sea of pillows and in her and Hat's bedroom, and the 5 or 6 blankets piled on her. Three faces came into focus. Cookie, Hattie, and Snatcher. She assumed she was more or less safe and not dead. Good to know. Snatcher had made a noise of confusion amidst Hattie’s word vomit and Cookie was hovering near Pillow Sea, pacing… Bow tried to speak, but she choked, whatever she had to say fizzling out in her throat. So instead, despite a splitting headache, Bow managed to gather the strength to slightly wave at the kid sitting across from her.  
"So when I say we can operate on 14 diff—” Hat Kid spun around, most likely at the rustling of pillows. “Bow! You're awake!" Hat exclaimed as she moved next to Bow. She grabbed Bow’s hand, probably tighter than she intended.  
Cookie sat next to Bow, placing a comforting paw on her arm. "Sweetie, are you okay? When you picked up that hat-"  
Bow heard more static and a sharp pain up her spine. Looking over at Hat, she saw that the kid was glitching, and probably experiencing the same thing. It only lasted for a moment, but the panic in the two girls eyes afterwards spoke volumes.  
Snatcher was now looking at both of them, trying not to show any signs of concern. "That… happens to you guys too?" he said, slowly.  
Bow recalled a time when she and Hat just arrived on Earth. She still didn't have her soul, and was wandering aimlessly in the forest, when she came across something unusual. It looked like it had been a house, but the walls were knocked out, and the table and chairs were made of ice. An ice cello playing itself stood beside the table. There were other odd things, like a painting of Mafia Town, and somewhere all too familiar. When Bow talked about it with Snatcher, it was the first time she had seen him hesitate. He almost even looked distressed. He snapped at her after a moment, saying something like "don't ever mention that place again," so Bow left it be.   
For some reason, Bow said something that caught herself off guard. "Snatcher, do you know a kid named Timmy?"

<[-----]>

All four of them froze, even Bow Kid, who said the damn thing. Then, after a beat, they all glitched for a moment. It was a feeling all too familiar to Snatcher, seeing that place in his forest when one of his Minions got hurt near it. He doesn't know how he can tell, but a different name was being shrilled. After what was probably two seconds, the sounds of static and screaming shut off, and left the four staring at each other. Snatcher wasn't even sure if he could talk if he wanted to right now.

...

......

..........

"I'm so sorry I took so long! Is Bow okay?!" the four jumped and turned around to see Mustache Girl running through the door to the kids bedroom.  
Bow found it in herself to speak up. "I-I don't think any of us are okay r-right now!"  
Mu jumped into the pillow pile and sat down next to Hat Kid. "Why? What's wrong? Did anyone hurt you? If they did I'll kill 'em!"  
The kiddo chuckled and said "No, no one hurt anyone," she fidgeted with the zipper of her cape, "Do you know anyone named—?" The kid looked around, and then whispered to Mu. Almost immediately, they both glitched for half a second.   
Mustache Girl and Hat Kid looked at eachother. And they started laughing. The two of them were laughing so hard that they were clutching their sides in pain. But it didn't feel like the kid's normal laughs. It wasn't anything like when Bow tells a bad joke, or Snatcher says something they consider stupid, this was… different. It was cold, empty, and sorrowful. At some point, they both had started crying a little, but whether this was from laughing or something else was not something Snatcher knew.   
When they finally, finally stopped, Cookie slowly interrupted the silence. "Do you guys… know someone who goes by that?"  
The two kids looked at her, and said "Nope!"

<[-----]>

"But we should!" Hattie continued, her words sounding empty.  
"I swear, I've talked to him before! He had those blue markings all over his face!" Mu said.  
Bow chimed in, though her voice was raspy. "Y-yeah! And he was wearing that skull necklace!"  
Mu looked over at Snatcher, who looked deep in thought. "Hey Contract Boy!" well that got his attention. "Do you know Timmy?" She glitched at the name again, but it seemed to be wearing off.   
"Ugh! Don't call me that—! Yeah, yeah I do." the ghost paused for a moment before continuing. "He was best friends with… with…" Snatcher trailed off, in the most vulnerable state Mustache Girl had ever seen him in. He looked like he was forgetting something important.  
"M̶̧͔̬͗ǫ̵̛̺̻̱̼̀ỏ̵̳̠͛̏̚n̸̞͖͕͉̽̊̃̒j̷͔̅̽͊ů̷͈͚̃͊m̴̨̘̳͈̍ṗ̵̞͇̥̗̲̱̒̏ę̵͈͈͎͑r̷̛͕̋̈́̑͝!" at the sounds coming out of his mouth, Snatcher clasped his now claws against his mouth. "Wh-What just-?!"  
You're asking me, bud! Mu thought. She tried to imitate the strange noises Snatcher made with no luck. 

<[-----]>

Timmy, raising his head from leaning on Snatcher, looked over at his five friends. Well, I guess friends are supposed to know each other. He wanted to hug them and tell them that he was there. He wanted to scream and say that he was alright. But even if he tried, no sound came out. The magic kid tried to cry, but he had already wrung his tear ducts dry.   
But they’re remembering! said a voice in the back of his mind. MJ will be so happy!  
Timmy felt leaves push up against his legs, and looked down to see Moonjumper's cat curling up on the pillows.   
"Hey Rough Patch," Timmy said, knowing full well the cat wouldn't respond. "I think we might get to go home soon. If we're lucky." the Bush Cat stared up at the kid, and slowly blinked at him.


	2. Help From a Few Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two cryptids give advice to panicking kids, more at 11! now, what's Timmy and MJ up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh i ment to post this earlier but!!! here it is!!! i think i improved a lot, so enjoy!

Moonjumper felt the cold, icy Subcon Forest materialize around him. Even though it felt like a knife being wedged between his ribs, MJ always visited his old home to make sure everything was fine. Well what if the whole forest froze, and I didn’t get to see it one last time! He tried to reason with himself. But he knew that wasn’t why he was there. Even if it felt like being shot with a million bullets, he wanted to make sure his friend, Snatcher, was okay. Though, this time around, the ghost didn't seem to be in his forest. MJ looked at the purple dweller that was at his feet. It had a mask that looked like it was made by hand, with some splinters in some areas and the red paint having dried drips. He remembered how happy Hat Kid was to get a similar mask in her Ball Machine, and how she had run into Subcon to show it off to Moonjumper and Snatcher. Funny, it feels like that was ages ago…

MJ heard the dweller speak. “Are we going to be free soon? I want to play with my friends again!” it said.

“Patients, little one.” It was a vague enough answer to make both MJ and the little dweller content.

<[-----]>

Hat Kid felt the cold breeze of Alpine Skyline whip around her as she teleported down to Earth. The cheerful music that her alien senses picked up was almost enough to distract her from her goal. Hattie had come here alone, in the middle of the night. Well, day and night is hard to differentiate in a spaceship, but everyone was asleep. Including Snatcher, which meant that they all had to be exhausted. It was hard for her to tip-toe into the control room to get to the telescope that led to Alpine, and she almost tripped multiple times, but there she was.

Despite the nice music, it was very quiet that morning, aside from the rattle of bells and faint stomping of hooves. Hat Kid climbed up the latter, and used the big spring to get to the tree with the green zip-line. The cool breeze turned into a cold wind as she zoomed towards the mountain on the other side of the zip-line. Hattie saw dwellers roaming around on the enchanted side of the mountains, weaving their way through the houses, almost as if they were playing with each other. She followed the white glowing flowers to the highest peak, with the giant Twilight Bell. Hat Kid braced herself for the side effects, and hooked on and rang the bell. The chimes echoed in her ears as the world around her distorted, spinning into green, and the 3rd dimension she once was in changed into the Twilight Dimension.

The familiar feeling of glass being broken against her skull hit Hat Kid as her eyes focused on the rich black sky and the twinkling stars. The echoing sound of distant bells filled her ears and it felt like she was wrapped in a blanket. She almost wanted to lie down and sleep, but she tried to keep a clear head and focus on the task at hand. Hattie, with a flick of her hand, switched over to the dweller’s mask instead of her classic top hat. Her headache relaxed a bit, and she slowly (so she wouldn’t trip over her own feet) walked towards the top of the stone tower.

Hat Kid swung up to the final platforms, and she saw the dweller stairs come into view. Thinking back on it, she has no clue how one of her Time Piece’s got here, maybe someone had brought it? It doesn’t really matter, I guess, she thought as she hit the dweller bell, as it rang the staircase into existence. I mean, I got it in the end.

Hattie cautiously stepped up the stairs, and looked up at the sky. The lights shined brightly against the midnight sky. She knew if anyone would have an answer, it was them. Hat Kid took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of her lungs. “TWILIGHT GOAT!?” it was louder than she intended, but she was extremely desperate. If they couldn’t help her, no one could.

After a minute of waiting, Hat Kid’s goat friend materialized in front of her. In this form, the Twilight Goat looked like any other Alpine Goat, that is, if they were stitched together with glowing white plants. Hattie knew that Twilight couldn’t speak, but she could feel their words. After giving her fluffy friend a big hug, the spirit ‘spoke’ “You’re not here for small talk. How may I help you?”

“Uh… this might sound really weird”— Of course it would sound weird. She has memories of someone that doesn’t exist! —“but is there a way that someone could stop existing? I don’t mean death, but like your memories are wiped of them, and you can't find them.” That sounded right. “...and a way to bring them back?” Hat Kid didn’t even try to hide the desperation in her voice.

Twilight looked through her for a moment, and then gave her the advice she came here for. “Three towers. Two crumbled from jealousy, one burnt from rage.” 

“Uh… that’s it?” Hattie laughed, “It feels like there should be more to that…”

Twilight seemed to smirk, despite not having a mouth. “I believe a friend of mine will tell you the rest.”

Well, it was something! It was certainly something! I should talk about this with Timmy and Bow, Hat Kid thought. They’ve always been been better at riddles-

Oh. There wasn’t even a glitch this time. No headache, no physical pain. It just felt natural to think of him as her friend. She fought down tears as she gave the goat spirit a hug. She knew that they could tell what she was feeling.

<[-----]>

Bow’s mind started to slip out of consciousness. She forced her eyes open and glanced at the small device on her wrist. 12:48 am Mafia Town time, 2:73:40 am home time. Was Earth her home now? It had been a little over a year since she and Hat fell into Mafia Town. Shoving the idea down, (no, we’re gonna go soon, we just have some more things to do here!) Bow hastily got up from the pillow chair, being careful to not bump any of the control panels. She hoped that the friend she wanted to meet would be where she thought they’d be, Bow Kid didn’t want to be running around Earth all night. Er— Morning, I guess.

The oddly comforting dirt path formed under Bow’s boots, and the eerie music of Subcon Forest filled her ears. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in scenery, Bow waved at the dwellers and subconites in the general vicinity, and started down the long hill. Her mind wandered for a little bit until she got to the bridge. She looked down in the ditch, and waved at the eyes that greeted her. They always seemed so confused when she did that. Bow looked back up, staring at what was left of various ice ‘sculptures.’ She’s not involved… with… with this… is she? Bow scoffed at her own thought. Of course not, if she wanted to hurt him, she wouldn't have taken away people he didn’t even know. She sighed, reminding herself of her goal. The kid walked into Subcon Village, and the fun, but slightly mysterious music started. She spotted the person (are they a person?) she was looking for, sitting near the base of a tree, doing something that had coated the ground around them in needles and cut thread. “Badger!” Bow called, “good morning!”

“Ah, good morning to you too, Bow Kid.” the Badge seller put down what they were doing, and stood up. “How may I help you today?”

Sheesh, Bow thought. I’m probably gonna sound stupid. “Well, there are a few friends I’m looking for, we don’t know when they went missing. I was wondering if you could help look for them?” Okay. That was very vague. And also probably not enough information for any normal person to get any grip on the situation Bow was in.

However, Badger wasn’t any normal person. They looked at Bow with a knowing look on their face. “Perhaps I may be of some assistance. Do you know of a place one of them would stay at? We could start there.”

Bow’s eyes lit up, remembering a certain place she was forbidden to go to by Snatcher. “Y-yes! Follow me!” Maybe there was some hope after all.

<[-----]>

Bow Kid suddenly realized why she didn't come to this part of the forest very often. The combination of ‘hard to navigate’ and ‘possessed murderous statues’ wasn't good news for her. Bow was lucky she had Badger to keep her company, as her glitch-y friend would scare off any unfamiliar souls. Coming upon the area, however, sent chills down her spine. She knows it used to be so full of life, but now, despite the lit fireplace, it was so cold and devoid of happiness. “Uh, y-yeah, I don’t know how it got like this either. I… I don’t know if it was ever different,” Bow laughed.

Badger’s eye that Bow could see started to glow brighter than usual, lighting up their mask .“...There’s magic in each of them. You need all three, and something of your own,” they spoke, although it seemed that they themself were unsure of what they were saying.

Bow stared at them, confused. Badger noticed her puzzled expression, and clarified. “A friend told your sister the first half already, she should be back at your guys’ spaceship by now,” They paused, thinking of the right words to say, “you should get heading back soon, too, in order to find your friends, ‘kay?” 

Bow Kid wrote down what Badger said on her arm with her trusty magenta marker, and looked up at her masked friend. “Thank you. A lot,” she smiled. Bow hugged the other, before using her teleporter to insta-port herself up to her spaceship, with her sister eagerly waiting for her.

<[-----]>

Hat Kid paced in the hub of her and her sister’s spaceship. Bow had disappeared, and Hattie was scared that she had gone out looking for her. Suddenly, the sound of wind filled the room. Hattie whipped around to see the girl she was worrying about had just teleported into the room. “Um, d-did I wake you?” Bow mumbled, shifting her weight.

“No, but you did scare me,” Hattie exclaimed. “I thought you went running after me!”

“Running after… Oh, right! Badger did say something about you going out, but how did they know…?” Bow’s voice trailed off as she looked at something on her arm. Hattie checked the device on her wrist, it read 1:04 am Mafia Town time, 2:78:49 am home time. She realized she was out for about an hour. “Okay, we should tell each other what happened while we were out so this isn’t confusing.”

After regrouping and moving to their bedroom, the two flopped down on the ocean of pillows. “So, Twilight told me that you had the other half of their riddle, did Badger give it to you?” Hattie asked, rolling over to her stomach. 

“Yeah, I wrote it down so I didn’t forget! What’s the first half?” Bow responded.

“‘Three towers. Two crumbled from jealousy, one burnt from rage,’” Hat Kid mocked, “Why do they always need to be so—” she made a vague gesture, trying to find the right adjective “—cryptic?”

“Pfft, that’s Mx. Twilight for you. Badger said—” Bow looked at the writing on her arm— “There’s magic in each of them. You need all three, and something of your own.”

“Huh… what does ‘something of our own’ mean?”

“I was thinking a magic of our own, but we don’t have—” 

Before Bow could finish, she was interrupted by a very tired Snatcher walking through the door. He had taken on a more human appearance, as he often did when he was tired, and was wearing his giant greyish-yellow hoodie. As he rubbed the heel of his claw-hand into his eye, he groggily said, “Kiddos? Why are you scheming, it’s one in the morning…”

Hattie giggled at the sight of her brother, who she rarely got to see this exhausted. “I’d argue that one A.M. is the best time to scheme!” she asserted, “But, sadly, we weren’t scheming anything. We were actually trying to figure out a riddle that Twilight Goat and Badger told us!” 

As she explained this, Snatcher plopped down, sinking into the pillows. “Oh? Do tell,” He said, trying, and failing, to keep his big, bad ghost demeanor.

Hat Kid fell into her ghost friends lap and tried to start without getting herself in trouble. “Well I— uh, went out… and uh… went to Alpine…” she trailed off at the stern expression on Snatcher's face. Well, as stern as the tired ghost could be, that is. “Look,” she continued, “I wasn’t really thinking about it, I was shaken about what happened yesterday and just needed to know if there was a way to fix it and—”

Snatcher cut her off, closing his eyes and leaning back. “Don’t worry, Kid, I get it, I used to sneak out of the castle all the time to look for cool rocks in the forest,” he chuckled.

Bow gasped, mimicking anger, “You abandoned your royal duties?! The death sentence for you!” she thought for a beat then said, “Wait…”

Snatcher laughed into the pillow he was holding to mute himself, cracking up at Bow’s realization. “How did you even make that mistake?!” he said in between laughs.

Bow fell backwards in embarrassment. “Look man…” she faltered, without an explanation. 

When Hattie’s laughs calmed down, she managed to continue, “I knew that— pfft— Bow, stop making that face, I can’t concentrate— that Twilight would know if we could…” Hat Kid chose her next words carefully, trying to cause the minimal amount of pain for her siblings, “find our friends, so I asked for some of their cryptic advice.”

Bow chimed in, recalling her part of the story. “And I thought the same thing about Badger! They always seem to know what to do, and I guess they knew what Mx. Twilight told Hat, because they told me the other half! ‘Three towers. Two crumbled from jealousy, one burnt from rage. There’s magic in each of them. You need all three, and something of your own.’ weird, right? I don’t know anywhere with one tower, let alone three,” she explained, seemingly recovered from being embarrassed.

Snatcher thought for a moment, and said, “Three towers? Like in Subcon?”

“There’s towers in Subcon?!” Hattie repeated, sitting up suddenly.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you for noticing them, though. They’re really far away, and it gets really foggy around them.”

“What are we waiting for, then?!” Bow asked, bolting up-right.”

Snatcher gave her an odd look. “Uh, for the sun to rise?”

Bow shifted and leaned back on her hands and blushed slightly. “Oh, uh… right.”

<[-----]>

Timmy felt his feet hit the ground, like actually hit the ground. A feeling he wasn’t well acquainted with anymore. He sat down at the edge of the grey stone, looking out on the Twilight Dimension. He almost lost himself in the twinkling stars when he heard soft footsteps from behind him, so soft that he wasn’t sure if they were real. The voice that came from it was equally as calm and soft, not even surprised that they were looking at someone that didn’t even exist. “It’s been awhile, Kid,” it spoke.

“Too long, TG, I haven’t been able to talk to real people for over a year,” Timmy replied, standing up and turning to look at his spirit friend. In this form, they looked more like a goat-human hybrid, wearing robes not unlike the Nomads, and a long braid. The only thing that made it clear they weren’t physical was that their entire body was transparent and shimmering.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back soon,” they stated, dropping their hands from behind their back. 

Timmy thought about his friends, who were probably asleep by now. He missed running around playing tag on the spaceship. He missed movie night, when they would get popcorn all over the carpet, and Cookie would force them to clean up. He missed showing off his magic by throwing Mu around the pillow pit. He never knew how much he cherished these little things until he ceased to exist. By the time he realized he was hugging his spirit friend, the two had already pulled away.

TG gave Timmy a sly smirk, and he knew what they were gonna do. They gave him a boop on the nose, and Timmy got a surge of magic through his body. “H-hey! You know you can just like… touch my shoulder and do that, right?” he scolded after the initial shock.

TG messily laughed, something that didn’t happen with the spirit very much, “Pfft- I know, I know.”

Timmy processed the situation for a moment. “Wait, why do I need more Twilight magic anyway…?”

His spirit friend squatted down to his level (I’m not that short, am I?), and whispered, “Those friends of yours have a talent for getting in trouble. Try to protect them on the journey ahead.”

Well, Timmy also had a talent for getting in trouble, but if there was one thing that people could count on him for, it was protecting his friends. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it from beyond the grave, but he would sure as hell try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! it was a lot of fun to write (esp TG but i think im just an alpine stannie DFJHKSFH) again, for updates, you can find me as twipsai on tumblr!! any spoilers will be tagged as 'rmbrnc spoilers'!!! see you next chapter (and trust me, its a good one ;) )!!! (also i formatted this one differently, i think its easier to read is all :3)

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooooooooooook i know it suck but!! i think its pretty ok!!!!! i hope u enjoyed <3 im twipsai on tumblr if you want updates on where i am in the next chapter!! bye!! :D


End file.
